Out of My Hands
by justagirl8225
Summary: Things get more than a little interesting when the WWE introduces an intergender division. Multiple pairings to be included. Please R
1. Chapter 1

**Notes: **This story is intended to be a re-write/update of 'Beyond My Control' .. it will use the same concept, slightly similar set up but updated to reflect a few things such as Trish & Lita's retirement. Setting this really in place of the Divas Championship and if there are any questions, let me know.

.

**Stamford, Connecticut - May, 2008**

Amy Dumas listened as patiently as possible, occasionally exchanging a look with Trish Stratus as the two women continued their meeting with Stephanie McMahon. When they had originally been asked to meet with the brunette, the two had been under the impression that they were needed for another one-time appearance. But, as the meeting went on, they learned that this purpose was quite different. Instead of a one-time appearance it would be more along the lines of a full time return with a partially full time schedule depending on what they wanted to do. As Stephanie explained, they would be a part of the roster again and, if they wanted to, could compete for the Women's Championship.

Amy bridged her hands together, "so do we get a say as to who we're teaming with?"

Stephanie tucked a few wayward strands of hair behind her ears, "that's what my father and I were both considering... any woman with seniority, such as yourselves, Victoria, Mickie, Melina, Jillian, Candice, Michelle and Maria would have priority over Maryse, Natalya, Eve, Beth or Kelly."

Trish pressed her lips into a thin line, a thoughtful expression on her face; "Is that who else has agreed to this?"

Stephanie shook her head, "actually, we haven't spoken to anyone else yet because we wanted to see if the two of you would be interested. Based on the crowd's reaction at the Anniversary show, it was apparent to us that they still can't get enough of Trish and Lita..."

"That did feel pretty good," Amy admitted first, "but I have a couple of questions before I consider this further." And when Stephanie made an open gesture for her to continue, the dark haired woman nodded. "You say that we'll be full time with a part time schedule.. how part time do you mean? I get that we'll have to do a weekly appearance and pay per view, but what about house shows? One reason I retired is because the schedule was getting to be way too much for me."

"House shows will probably be taken into consideration later, depending on the reception that the division receives." Stephanie flipped through her notes, "at this time we're anticipating that the division will compete on Smackdown because we're planning on keeping the Women's title exclusive to RAW."

Taking a moment to process this bit of information, Amy chewed thoughtfully on her lower lip. "And this will be the only storyline that we'll be taking part in?"

Stephanie smiled, "if that's what you want to do, then that's what you can do. Again, we're going to try and base this off of the crowd's reaction but I would think that they're expecting to see some romantic entanglements based on the partners."

Amy grimaced, really not wanting to go through what she had before; "I can't speak for Trish but I haven't done much in the way of actual wrestling since I retired. I guess it'll be like riding a bicycle getting back into it, but I need some time to train and get myself back into ring shape. Plus, the band..."

Trish nodded shortly, "I need to make arrangements for the studio and I'll also need some time to get back into ring shape. I don't want to be a liability to any of the superstars or divas."

The brunette seated before them nodded, flipping to another page of her notes, "we're hoping to introduce the start of the tournament after Summer Slam so, that's two months from now. If the two of you want to make a few appearances on television or start traveling with the rosters before then to get used to things, then you have my okay to do so. Plus, to give you a heads up, we might need that to happen anyway, just to tease the audience a bit."

A hopeful smile on her face, Stephanie turned the clipboard so it was facing the two former divas, a pen placed on top of it. Exchanging one more thoughtful look, Trish made the indication for Amy to sign first, a wary look on the dark haired woman's face before she did just that. And once Trish had signed, the clipboard was back in Stephanie's possession.

"Well, let me be the first to welcome you both to the inaugural Inter-Gender Division."

Trish cleared her throat, "who else did you contact aside from us?"

Stephanie tapped the pen on the clipboard, "I left messages with Jazz, Molly and Ivory.. both for possibly competing and if not, then to help train. Torrie told me that she would consider it depending on who else was going to get involved."

Amy arched an eyebrow, "and how many teams are going to be competing in this division?"

"We were figuring around twenty at the most," Stephanie settled her hands on the desk, "that way, if the division is received well initially, we'll have sustained competition. And we can also consider several ideas for matches, if the division goes that long."

Trish nodded shortly, "well I hate to be rude, Steph, but I have a really busy day... even more so now."

Amy also pushed her chair back, "and I'm supposed to be meeting with Jeff for lunch in half an hour, though with him it'll probably be an hour..."

Stephanie nodded easily, "just give me a call if either of you need anything else, alright?"

Amy and Trish nodded in return, the two women just reaching the door when Stephanie spoke again.

"I'll have the official contracts ready next week, so just stop by so you can sign those... and," she grinned, "we also need to discuss wardrobes and travel arrangements."

Amy and Trish rolled their eyes a little, used to Stephanie's last minute instructions. And while they were both still a little apprehensive about the division, the concept still sounded interesting enough.

.

.

.

**Disclaimer: **I lay claim to no person, place or thing that you may recognize. I do lay claim to the plot.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I lay no claim to any person, place or thing that you recognize. This is a work of fan-fiction, only.

.

.

.

Jeff was late, but that was partially expected anyway even if it wasn't entirely his fault this time around. The Cameron native had just been on his way out of the hotel to meet Amy for lunch when he was held up in the lobby by a few well meaning divas. Specifically, Mickie James and Maria Kanellis stopped the multi-colored haired man, but to talk about the upcoming house show sets and Summer Slam. John Cena and Punk just so happened to be walking by at the exact time that Jeff mentioned that he was late for a lunch date with Amy. Of course, Jeff knew well enough that Amy didn't mind any of the extra guests; the Atlanta resident having planned on meeting up with Mickie and Maria later that day anyway.

Maria waved, Mickie close behind her as Jeff, John and Punk spoke with the waiter about getting a bigger table. "Hey Ames, I hope you don't mind too much?"

Mickie went in for a hug first, "we can always kick the guys out."

Amy laughed, returning the hug from Mickie before accepting another from Maria. "You two know I don't mind at all. Just that our plans to hang out are starting earlier than we had originally expected."

Jeff smiled sheepishly as he approached the table for two, "sorry about the traveling circus, I got held up by the two pretty ones in the lobby." Gesturing over his shoulder to the two males, he continued: "Ugly and ugly invited themselves along."

The former diva rolled her eyes, picking up her messenger bag as the waiter approached them all. "Call me next time so we can avoid having to do this table switching."

"I come all this way and you can't even give me a hug?" John looked offended, "and after all that we've been through."

"Oh.. right, all of the FU's and insults, such fond memories.." Amy returned dryly, but going easily to the blue eyed wrestler. Glancing over his shoulder, she arched an eyebrow. "I can hug you too so you don't feel left out."

Punk declines the offer, but takes the seat to Amy's right, Jeff seated to her left; more menus are passed around as the expanded lunch date begins. It still took a little while for conversation to actually begin, the group flooding the waiter with their orders first.

Jeff nudged the former diva's elbow, "so... why are you in Stamford to begin with, huh?"

Amy tapped her nails on her water glass, meeting Jeff's curious gaze with a grin. "Trish and I had a meeting with Stephanie..." Shifting her gaze to the two divas across the table, she continued: "Apparently, the WWE is going to be starting an Inter-Gender Division. Starting at Summer Slam, they're going to have a tournament, but Trish and I were also given the option to start traveling part time if we wanted to, maybe train with everyone again."

Jeff whistled, "well that's interesting.. and you know, Ames, we were just talking about some of the matches that me and you had with Ivory and Lance."

Amy shook her head, "I miss those days..." Taking a long sip of her iced water, the dark haired woman shrugged, "I already told Stephanie I'd sign up, so did Trish. Still considering if I want to start traveling again or not though."

Mickie sent her a curious look, "how are they picking teams?"

"Stephanie said that's up to the divas," Amy unfolded her napkin, "some of us will get seniority and from what Stephanie told us, depending on who teams with who, they'll go from there with any added storyline."

"So?" Jeff questioned expectantly, "who are you gonna pick?"

Amy wrinkled her nose, "I'll admit, the thought of a mini Team X-Treme reunion does sound appealing but.." She squeezed Jeff's hand, "I'll let someone else suffer with you."

John huffed, "then a word of advice to ya, Amy.. pick someone before Orton hears about it. Otherwise he'll be hounding your ass night and day."

Mickie elbowed the blue eyed wrestler in the side, "like you wouldn't be doing the same?"

Amy waved it off, "honestly I'm still not sure who I want to team with. Maybe I will start traveling again though, at the very least start training again."

Jeff gestured to the former diva's right, "you could start training with the two of us, if you want." Shooting a glance over to Maria, the Cameron native grinned, "and that offer is still open to you."

Punk cleared his throat, "is this going to be a RAW thing or a Smackdown thing? Just curious."

"Smackdown will get the division since RAW already has the Women's title." Amy refolded her napkin, "I'm not sure what Trish plans on doing but for me, it's going to be one or the other.. and since I've already signed the contract for the Inter-Gender division.."

"What about the band?" Jeff questioned next, "I thought y'all were going to tour and stuff."

Amy sighed, "I'm trying to figure that part out. We could work some of the tour dates around taping and stuff if it all comes down to it." Unfolding her napkin again, the former diva bridged her hands together on the table. "We aren't obligated to come back full time, plus this also depends on if the division is successful or not."

Jeff nodded slowly, "gotcha.. well, whatever you do decide to do? I am glad to have you back." He then gestured over to Maria and Mickie, "those two have been downright mean to me since you left."

Amy rolled her eyes, "I'm sure that's all there is to it, Jeffrey. You're usually the cause of the problem, not a victim."

An over dramatic sigh escaped Jeff's mouth, "the abuse I put up with..."

Mickie shook her head, "anyway, Ames? How soon can you come back?"

"I just need to make the arrangements, but maybe by the end of next week at the earliest?" Amy chewed thoughtfully on her lower lip, "but it all depends on the band, stuff like that.." An eyebrow arched at the brunette, "why do you ask?"

Mickie grinned, "so we can have a welcome back party... or at least a girls night. One of the two."

Maria nodded, "we'll have to do girls night first... that way I can talk you into training with us. Since Mickie hogged you last time."

Through the remainder of lunch, they discussed the upcoming Inter-Gender division and related matters... Amy still unsure if she wanted to start traveling again so soon and if she would be able to handle it. And by the time lunch is over, way past what she had originally anticipated, the dark haired woman has at least two offers for room-mates and travel buddies when she decides to return.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I own no person, place or thing that you may recognize. this is a work of fan-fiction.

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

With the RAW, ECW and Smackdown rosters off in London, Amy and Trish had a little time to think things over and make final decisions. Granted, they'd already more or less made their commitments to returning but now they had to handle everything else. In fact, Amy had just finished making her personal arrangements when she received a phone call from Trish, the blond woman letting her know that both Molly and Ivory would be back on board but only as trainers for the division. The two women would also be flying in for the pre-RAW meeting in Greenville that upcoming Monday.

The week also gave Amy and Trish some time to think about partners for the upcoming division. Certainly they were familiar with more than a few of the guys on the roster and it wasn't like they hadn't competed in inter-gender matches before. Still, considering what they were getting into, both women wanted to work with someone they knew. And more importantly, they wanted to work with someone that they could trust.

An e-mail from Stephanie let them both know a few more things about the division, including training facilities. Adopting the format used for Tough Enough, all participants in the inter-gender division would be living in Florida together, using the FCW facilities for training. That news alone made things even more interesting than before.

_**Greenville, South Carolina**_

Though it hadn't been that long since the RAW Anniversary show, Amy already felt nervous as she was getting ready to leave the hotel. She and Trish would be heading over there together, along with Molly and Ivory. It was already starting to feel familiar again, despite the fact that they hadn't competed in the company together for a few years now.

"So," Trish began as they all piled into the rental car, Molly driving to the arena, "Ames, have you given any thought as to who you want to team with?"

"Not really," Amy shrugged along with her reply, "I mean, I've thought about it a little but not to any great length."

Ivory smirked though neither Amy or Trish could see it directly, "I think you should ask Trips, just for the hell of it."

Amy made a face, "thanks, but no thanks. Don't get me wrong, we started to get a long a hell of a lot better than we used to, but no."

Trish nudged the redhead in the side, "you could always ask Edge or Randy. I'm sure one of them would say yes."

"Yeah, I did think about that, but, at the same time? I kinda want to start over." Amy fiddled her necklace, "there's no saying that this time is going to be different.. and at least some of the fans are finally over the whole situation but--"

Trish squeezed her best friend's hand, "Ames, screw what everyone else thinks. It's done and over, not that it was anyone else's business anyway. And if people haven't gotten over it by now? Then that's their problem." An eyebrow arched as she continued, "besides, it's not like you're the first person, just that someone couldn't be more mature about it and had to go and act like a whiny, teenage girl."

Molly cleared her throat, "so, anyway... Trish? What about you? Do you have any idea as to who you want to team with?"

Trish smiled sweetly, "well actually, I did have an idea... so I called up someone who hasn't been in the WWE for a little while either.. .and he agreed to it. So.." Slanting a look sideways, the Canadian winked, "are you up for Round 2?"

Amy couldn't help but scoff, "Trish, that would have required a Round 1... and the creative team totally dropped the ball with that."

Ivory blinked, "what are you two yapping about?"

Amy shook her head, "Trish is referring to the storyline that almost was but really wasn't... her and Christian against me and Jericho, ya know... after all of the Bet stuff?"

Molly sighed, "yet another mishap of the creative team... but, I thought you and Chris were supposed to have had a storyline before? Way before, I mean?"

"Something like that, but it never went anywhere.." Amy raked a hand through her hair, "which I'm not sure why. Chris never had a problem with it and neither did I."

"Of course he wouldn't..."

Amy rolled her eyes, "oh come off it Trish.. Chris and I are friends, okay? That's it."

Trish smirked, "yeah right.. you just keep telling yourself that honey."

Amy groaned, "Trish, please.. can we just stop this now?"

"I'll stop when you finally--"

Ivory coughed into her hand, "anyway, Ames.. you'll probably want to make up your mind soon because we're here."

Amy let out a sigh of relief at the sight of the arena, thankful to be here so she didn't have to listen to anymore of Trish's teasing. Besides, it's been awhile, things change. Feelings change. She kept repeating that to herself as she exited the vehicle, the slam of a car door next to her nearly causing her to jump; the woman turning to find herself face to face with a confused Chris Jericho.

But, before he could say a word to her, Jeff Hardy also appeared and seemingly out of nowhere... the multi-colored haired wrestler taking both Amy and Trish away and towards the arena.

.

.

.

Note: just a refresher, this is set back in 2008, and based heavily off of a pre-existing story of mine titled 'Beyond My Control'


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes: **This still doesn't belong to me, the WWE is merely a sandbox I like to play in. Also, this is set around 2008, or thereabouts. Keep that in mind as the story progresses.

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

Jeff Hardy wasn't stopping for anyone, the multi-colored haired wrestler nearly running over stagehands as he tugged Amy and Trish through the hallways. Luckily they didn't have any luggage with them, the two women just doing their best to keep up with Jeff's frenzied pace.

"Umm, Jeff?" Amy questioned as they turned a corner, "isn't it kind of late for this? Chris did see us and-"

"That's not the point," Jeff replied, stopping for a moment to decide on their next direction, "sure he may have seen you, but he doesn't know why you're here."

Trish rolled her eyes, "yeah but, Chris isn't exactly stupid. Plus, Jay was in the car with him, and I kinda doubt Jay kept his mouth shut."

Jeff shrugged, finally reaching a locker room that wasn't assigned but close enough to his. "Whatever, we're here now and you two can just sit tight in here until..."

"Until what?" Amy finished, seating herself on a bench, "Jeff.. we're here to hang out and by you just dragging us off like that, it does kind of defeat the purpose of us being here."

"Right.." Jeff spoke, running a hand through his hair, "my locker room is just down the hall, if y'all need me."

Trish arched an eyebrow, "wait so, you drag us out of the parking lot and through the hallways just to leave us here?"

Jeff shook his head, "no, I'm not gonna do that.. I was just gonna go find Mickie and Maria. I'm sure those two are looking for y'all."

Amy nodded slowly, a dubious look on her face, "right.. we'll just sit tight or whatever."

Trish waited until Jeff had vacated the locker room, the blond Canadian shaking her head a little. "For as long as I've known him.. I still can't quite figure him out, sometimes."

Amy smirked, taking out her iPhone and her wallet, "I get the feeling that he doesn't know all the time, either."

"Who are you calling?"

"No one, just checking to see if there are any messages... and then going to try and find the catering hall." She pocketed the electronic device as she stood, "do you want to come with me or are you gonna stay here?"

Trish tucked a few strands of hair behind her ear, "considering that I don't even really know where 'here' is … I'll come with you. Then we can just find someone elses locker room to invade for the evening."

Amy looked amused, the two women chatting as they exited the locker room,"wasn't that the plan anyway? Either we just crash in someone's locker room or we locker room hop."

"Which is pretty much what we did at the anniversary show, when we weren't needed for something."

"Right," the redhead replied, their pace leisurely as they tried to backtrack. "This is going to take some getting used to," Amy finally admitted. "The potential for getting lost in hallways, that is."

"Well, when you've been more or less dragged through a hallway and then abandoned in some random location-"

"And all to escape people who you call friends," another voice finished, Chris Jericho appearing shortly, the confusion still evident in his eyes. "What are you two doing here? Not that I'm not happy to see you- I am, just wondering why you're here."

Amy and Trish exchanged a look, debating if they should reply to that or not. Really, they weren't supposed to say much of anything until they had spoken with Stephanie about their chosen tag team partner for the inter-gender division. But, given how they had more or less run off on Chris earlier...

Trish grinned, "we're not at liberty to discuss that information, just yet." Batting her lashes, she continued: "however, in the interest of seeing us and being happy to be in our presence; you can take us to the catering hall and then wherever it is that we need to go for the pre-show meeting."

That bit of information only seemed to fuel his curiosity, "so if you two are sitting in for the pre-show meeting.. are you back full time?"

Trish smiled slyly, "maybe we are and maybe we aren't.. it's like I said already, Chris, we aren't at liberty to speak about that information. Yet."

Chris opened his mouth to ask another question, only to be cut off..

"Yo, Red!"

"How is it that Cena knew you were going to be here and I didn't?"

Amy rolled her eyes at the blond male, "he didn't know anything Chris, he just saw me."

Still approaching, the West Newbury native slung an arm over Amy's shoulders, "does this mean you're back full time now?"

"He didn't know anything, huh?"

"I know you have the attention span of a puppy, but could you please not go running off when we're in the middle of talking about a match?"

"Chris-"

"I'll talk to you later when there are less people around," Chris replied, expression neutral. "It is good to see you, Amy."

Trish put a hand on Chris' shoulder, the two walking away, "relax, all right? I'm sure it's just a coincidence. Nothing for you to get all worked up about.."

"Orton, chillax man. I saw a very important person and wanted to make sure that she still felt welcome here." Turning so they were facing the approaching third generation wrestler, John nodded down to the redhead. "You remember her, right?"

Amy pinched the bridge of her nose, shrugging John's arm off; "can you two just tell me where the catering hall is? I'll explain when we get there." A pause as she finally met Randy's confused look, "and hi, by the way. How are you?"

Trish and Chris had gone in one direction while Randy, Amy and John had gone in another; and somehow this all felt normal for the redhead... the woman not exactly sure if she should be comforted by that fact or not.


End file.
